


Prophecy

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far away, in To-ki-o, he waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/gifts).



> Part of a series of drabbles we wrote to request on our fic community. Katmillia prompted us with a guy wearing a yellow squid hat.

 

We live like this. Furred, static, barely sentient, perched on weirdoes' heads, eyes forever staring in opposite directions.  
  
But there is the Promise.  
  
For when the time comes – please may it come soon – we go; go away, and we become.  
  
White and nimble and sleek we become, dance in the water, onto the jig, to be lifted, taken...  
  
Far away, in To-ki-o, he waits. The master, the guardian of the next stage. His love for us is strong, his laughter infectious, his lips delightful. Tasting, savouring, saving us; pronouncing us...  
  
"Oishii."  
  
The word is the key.  
  
And we become, again.


End file.
